1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) system applied to channel data transferred from an incoming side of a cross connect equipment to an outgoing side thereof.
Under the CRC system, a division arithmetic operation by a certain generator polynominal is achieved with respect to an incoming channel data to seek a remainder. The sought remainder is added to the incoming channel data to be input to the cross connect equipment. At the outgoing side of the cross connect equipment, the outgoing channel data provided with the remainder is divided by the same generator polynominal as used at the incoming side to seek a remainder. If the remainder is zero, it is found that the related CRC result is good, i.e., no CRC error exists. Contrary to the above, if the remainder is not zero, it is found that the related CRC result is bad, i.e., some CRC error exists. That is, some data error has occurred in the transferred channel data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be clarified hereinafter, at the incoming side of the cross connect system, the conventional CRC operations are carried out for the data of each channel separately by using a plurality of CRC apparatuses allotted to respective channels to produce the aforesaid remainders, i.e., resultant CRC codes. Similarly, at the outgoing side of the cross connect system, a plurality of CRC apparatuses are prepared to obtain the CRC results for each channel separately.
As apparent from the above, in the cross connect system, the hardware for performing the CRC operations becomes extremely large in size and the CRC system becomes expensive accordingly.